Duets 2
by C.A. Turner
Summary: More things going on during the same Valentine's Day
1. My Baby (Eric & Donna)

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Again, Saban, DC, etc. Same Valentine's Day, but this time focusing on the Zeo, Lightstar (Space), Wild Force, and Dino Thunder Rangers, along with some of the Titans. Yes, it's Duets 2! And we're starting with Eric & Donna…btw, most of the dialogue is from a particular episode of That 70s Show; Hot Dog a/k/a The Gifts, and My Baby is by the Pretenders…_

**MY BABY (ERIC & DONNA)**

"You're going to what?" Conner McKnight asked Eric Forman.

"I'm going to pop the question to Donna." Eric told his fellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into this?" Kira Ford asked him.

"Damn straight. I nearly lost her once, I'm not gonna do that again."

Ethan James stared at him and spoke "Eric, we know you both love each other, but think about what you're doing. You just got a job, you're both going to college this September, your folks are gonna freak…"

Trent Mercer spoke up. "Guys, they aren't going to do it this year. They're waiting until they graduate from college. It's gonna be fine."

"Thanks, Trent. Besides, Ethan, you're with…Cassidy Cornell. How did unholy union come about?" Eric asked.

Ethan challenged "On the subject of unholy unions…Hyde & Jackie?"

"Come on, than, let's be fair. 1: Hyde wouldn't be in love with Jackie if she was a complete vain, selfish bitch queen in Prada, and 2: He's right, you and Cassidy? BLEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kira finished.

Conner brought everyone back to the subject at hand. "Guys, it's their life. If they want to get married, let's be supportive. And they are waiting until after they graduate."

Later that evening, at the Water Tower, Donna Pinciotti and Eric are climbing to the top. There is still a faded pot leaf, or a hand giving the finger, depending on someone's point of view, on the large round container. Eric looks at Donna and asks "So? Huh? This is romantic, huh?"

"It's a little more romantic in the summer. Or any time not below freezing. So what am I getting? It's freezing out here." Donna asks.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Eric says, when it begins to snow. "Aw… "

"Eric, why are we up here?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Donna. I had something I was gonna give you, but I realized it was stupid. Or everyone said it was stupid, so I decided against it."

Intrigued, Donna asks "What was it?"

Sighing, Eric tells her "It was nothing."

"Well, it was something. I mean, I can see that it was something. Just tell me."

" Okay, fine. I was gonna give you this." Eric then pulls out ane engagement ring. Donna is obviously shocked. "Oh, my god. Is that a…?"

"Yeah. It's stupid, right?"

"Yeah. And…no. I don't know." Donna looks at him, then asks "What would you have done with it?"

Eric begins "Well, I don't know. I guess I would have told you how beautiful you are, and that…you mean everything to me. And then…I would have gotten down on one knee…you know, like this…" He then proceeds to do just that, and continues "And then I would have taken your hand, and taken the ring…" He then looks up at Donna, who is now very excited. "Go ahead."

Eric finishes "And I would have put the ring on your finger, like this."

Donna is stunned. "Wow."

Eric fumbles, getting up off his knee, saying "So, uh…so, I'll tell you what. Why don't I just hold onto that until, you know, the real moment comes."

Donna then says "Well, sure. Or… I could hold onto it."

Eric is now the surprised one. "You could?"

Donna smiles as she comes closer to hug him, saying "Yeah. Eric, I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

"Yes. That's what I told everyone, and they made me wear the Stupid Helmet." They then kiss each other, then Eric asks "So, um…did we just get…?"

"I think we did." Donna smiles

"Donna, I love you. " Eric responds happily

Donna nearly giggles saying: "We are so stupid!"

" I know, right?!" Eric is completely over the moon, as the Pretenders 'My Baby' comes on below, and Eric and Donna hold each other, Donna looking at the ring, and at Eric, with complete and total love.

_I want you to love me  
That's all I want from you  
I want you to love me, one day_

_I know I'm a peasant_  
_Dressed as a princess_  
_That doesn't mean you have to take my clothes away_

_If I could show you some happiness_  
_Then I would feel like a real princess_  
_That to me would be success, my baby_

_I see you dancing_  
_A natural beauty_  
_You make the style seem sublime_

_You really get_  
_To the heart of the music_  
_You are the poetry of time_

_If there's a method, to writing a song_  
_How come I'm getting it wrong?_  
_You write the beautiful songs, baby_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_  
_Take my hand, yeah_  
_C'mon, c'mon c'mon, show me_  
_To the love land, to the love land_

_Can this really happen in this day and age?_  
_Somebody just turned the page_  
_Like I'm walking on stage_

_My baby_  
_Hey!_

**Next: A LITTLE LOVE (KIRA & TRENT)**


	2. A Little Love (Kira & Trent)

_Kira/Trent. No. 2 in Duets 2. A Little Love is by Juice Newton_

**A LITTLE LOVE (KIRA & TRENT)**

Not long after Eric Forman & Donna Pinciotti announced their wedding plans to their fellow Dino Thunder Rangers, Kira Ford & Trent Mercer were walking through downtown Point Place…talking about their future. "How's your artistic future planned out?" Kira asked him point blank.

"I've got a shot at drawing a new book while I'm still in college. It's amazing, it's about a group of young heroes chosen to fight evil with elemental powers…sound familiar?" Trent asked.

"Very familiar. I'm still stunned about what we just heard. I know they're gonna wait until they finish college, but still…I kinda feel Eric & Donna are kinda rushing into this." Kira mused.

"Maybe not. I always knew that those 2 belonged together…in spite of Donna's father. BTW, have you met him?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. How Donna wound up being so cool is more amazing considering her father is a complete sexist pig douche. I kinda wish she had Eric's dad for a father…but then again…" Kira reflected.

"Let's change the subject now. I'm kinda curious about the 2 of us. You think we'll do the same thing Eric & Donna are doing?"

"Maybe…but not as fast as they're going. I may like all my music fast, but other things in my life, I prefer to take it slow...do you know what I mean?"

"Being an artist myself, I should know. Kira, I do love you…and I'll wait as long as it takes. And, we're all invited to Tommy & Kimberly's 1st anniversary party tomorrow. They want the actual day just to themselves." Trent told her.

"I can understand that. I'd probably do the same thing. Trent…you think we'll be together as long as Tommy & Kimberly?" Kira asked him point blank.

As Juice Newton's 'A Little Love' came on, Trent looked her in the eyes, and kissed her, then said "I see infinity with us together.

That was all Kira needed at that moment as she returned the kiss, then they both walked to the Youth Center.

_You say a little love isn't enough for you  
Sometimes I feel lucky just to get a little coming through  
I weigh the differences everyday  
Sometimes I feel like running away_

_A little love here makes me want to stay  
A little love there will keep me from running away  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love_

Well you thought you had it beat, but it didn't seem to last that long  
Now you're back out on the street but you've got to keep hanging on  
I weigh the differences everyday  
Sometimes I feel like running away

_A little love here makes me want to stay  
A little love there will keep me from running away  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love_

Well I know it's hard my friend, but the hurt can heal and your heart will mend  
And this world keeps dragging you down,  
But love can bring you round and round and round and round again

I weigh the differences everyday  
Sometimes I feel like running  
Sometimes I feel like running away  
A little love here makes me want to stay  
Just a little love  
A little love there will keep me from running away  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love  
A little love here, A little love there  
Give a little, Get a little, Just a little love

**Next: KID (CASSIE & SPENCER)**


	3. Kid (Cassie & Spencer)

_Cassie/Spencer(Dr. Reid from Criminal Minds). Duets2 2 Kid is by the Pretenders_

**KID (CASSIE & SPENCER)**

Dr. Spencer Reid smiled as he saw Agent Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner and Blue Power Angel Sabrina Duncan walk out the door together. "Nice work, JJ. I think they're good for each other."

Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau smiled, winked at Agent Emily Prentiss, then said "It's not over yet, Spence."

Reid got a look of horror on his face. "What did you do?"

At that moment, Pink Lightstar Ranger Cassie Chan walked into their office. " I hear Dr. Spencer Reid is looking for me?"

Now understanding why Hotch was glaring at his teammates, Reid frowned "You didn't?"

Prentiss got a truly innocent look on her face, shared with Agent Jason Gideon. "We didn't. Blame JJ and Morgan for this." Gideon told him. JJ then looked at Cassie and told her "I believe your teammates Aisha, Ashley, Carlos, Zhane, & TJ were responsible for your being here. Andros said it was none of their business."

"Andros was right. I'm going to murder them when I get back!"

"Only if you help me kill Prentiss, Garcia and **ESPECIALLY** Morgan! Who made them modern day cupids?"

Gideon looked at the 2 agents in question and said only one word…"RUN!" which both did.

Later, however, both were at a pizza parlor, enjoying a Sausage, Pepperoni, Mushroom, and Black Olive pizza covered in extra mozzarella & provelone cheese, laughing about their own past romantic disasters. Cassie listened to Reid's telling about his last girlfriend, and he heard her speak about her last romantic disasters, and about Andros falling for Laurie Partridge. "I'm happy for both of them, but sometimes, I can't help wish I was with him, not Laurie. I know I can't have him, but…" Cassie drifted off.

Reid almost sighed as he said this. "TJ told me that you seem to be preoccupied with 2 things…music and being a Ranger. My teammates say that, in a way, I'm preoccupied with work myself. I do have other interests outside of work…I just haven't told them."

Cassie was now interested. "Such as…"

"Stand up comedy. I have Denis Leary's 2 cds, Dennis Miller's, along with Robin Williams, Joan Rivers…"

Cassie nearly spit up her cherry 7up. "Joan Rivers? I never would have guessed. Me, I like to hear Brett Butler, Elayne Boosler, Margaret Cho, Bill Engvall, of course."

Reid smiled and said "we met him recently. He's really funny in real life too. But, it's said the great comedians come from pain…whatever that means."

Cassie grinned and took Reid's hands in hers. Smiling, she spoke "For once, I think Ashley was right. I like being with you…Spencer."

Reid grinned. "You want to go on another date sometime?"

"I would love it. How about tomorrow?"

Reid grinned. The Pretenders 'Kid' came on just then. Cassie just kissed him right there, which he happily returned.

_Kid, what changed your mood?  
You've got all sad so I feel sad too  
I think I know some things  
We never outgrow  
You think it's wrong, I can tell you do  
How can I explain when you don't want me to_

_Kid my only kid_  
_You look so small you've gone so quiet_  
_I know you know what I'm about, I won't deny it_  
_But you forgive, you don't understand_  
_You've turned your head, you've dropped my hand_  
_All my sorrows, all my blues, all my sorrows_

_Shut the light, go away_  
_Full of grace, you cover your face_

_Kid gracious kid_  
_Your eyes are blue but you won't cry_  
_I know, angry tears are too dear_  
_You won't let them go_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

**Next: I DONT WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU (TANYA & ADAM)**


	4. Without You (Tanya & Adam)

_Tanya/Adam. No. 4 in Duets 2. I Don't Want To Live Without You is by Foreigner_

**I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU (TANYA & ADAM)**

Tanya Sloan & Adam Park were at the Youth Center's Valentine's Day Party. Eric Forman & Donna Pinciotti had told them about their marriage plans…and had completely floored them both. "Wow. I never would have guessed they would follow Tommy & Kimberly into marriage. I was thinking Jill & Hal." Adam told her.

"The Red Power Angel & Green Lantern? Man, talk about a hopeless romantic! Seriously, I still can't believe it!" Tanya nearly gasped.

"It seems that there is some truth to the legend: Valentine's Day does work it's magic in unexpected ways. Ethan & Cassidy Cornell? THAT is an odd couple if I ever heard one!" Adam smiled.

Tanya looked at Adam just as Foreigner's 'I Don't Want To Live Without You' came on the stereo system. She thought to herself –That says a lot about Adam and I.- Adam brought that thought out into the open, handing her a box. "Adam, what is…" Tanya was pleasantly surprised.

"It's not an engagement ring…not really. More like a…symbol. A symbol of how I feel. This song says it all for me. I can't imagine these last 2 years…or the rest of my life without you. We won't do this for a few years, but if you can stand me for a little while…I promise that I will make every day for you as wonderful as I can. Tanya, I…" Adam began.

Tanya took Adam's face into her hands, smiled, and kissed him. When they broke, Adam grinned and said "Now, if only Rocky can find someone."

Tanya said wistfully "I have a feeling that special someone for Rocky will be arriving soon." She and Adam then cuddled as they finished listening to the song.

Little did they realize how right they were. Amoving van arrived in Angel Grove, and a young woman with long brunette hair hopped out. Looking around her new surroundings, she smiled, feeling something…no, someone special was about to enter her life…for the better.

_I find myself in a strange situation…and I don't know how  
What seemed to be an infatuation is so different now_

_(Aaaah) I can't get by if we're not together (Eeeeh) ooh, can't you see?  
(Aaaah) girl I want you now and forever(Eeeeh) close to me...Aaaah_

I'm longing for the time I'm longing for the day  
Hoping that you will promise to be mine And never go away

I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love  
Oooh ooh ooh oooh

(Aaaah) I ask myself but there's no explanation (Eeeeh) for the way I feel  
(Aaaah) I know I've reached the right destination (Eeeeh) And I know it's real

I'm longing for the time I'm longing for the day  
When I'll be giving you this heart of mine Believe me when I say

I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love  
No, I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love

_Now I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never be without you  
Be without your love  
I don't want to live without you  
Live without your love_

(Aaaah) (Live without your love) live without your love  
(Aaaah) (Live without your love) you see I'm lost without your love  
(Aaaah) (Live without your love) ooh ooh ooh oooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
(Aaaah) (Live without your love) without your love  
(Aaaah) I can't live without it  
(Live without your love) I can't live without your love

**Next: STAY A WHILE WITH ME (BARRY & IRIS)**


	5. Stay Awhile With Me (Barry & Iris)

_Barry/Iris. Duets2, chapter 5. Stay A While With Me is by Sharon Ridley._

**STAY AWHILE WITH ME (BARRY & IRIS)**

The small house in Central City was as far from the craziness of Angel Grove as you could get. And that is exactly how the 2 occupants, Barry & Iris Allen, like it. Still, as a news reporter, Iris gets her fair share of excitement…but nowhere near as much as her husband. Barry is a Police Scientist…these days, he would be called a C.S.I., but even that pales in comparison to his other job…as the Fastest Man Alive…the Flash.

Barry grinned as he held his wife. The last few years had put both through the wringer…and both emerged stronger than ever. 1st , with Iris almost being killed by Professor Zoom, then Flash breaking his neck…accidentally, of course, then finding out Iris was alive in the future, reuniting, then Barry dying in the Crisis, then coming back to life…after all of that, normal is not exactly what you would call their lives at that point. Iris looked at her husband and asked "Any regrets?"

"Only that I spent so much time without you. I have no regrets about being the Flash…or resuming being him. I do regret missing so much time with you, Wally, all my friends and family…but you most of all. I felt so alone while I was…away." Barry spoke honestly.

Iris then spoke "I know the feeling. I didn't date anyone else…I didn't want to. There was…and is…no one else. I am still…and always will be…passionately in love with you. Still, I can imagine the League's reaction when you…returned."

"Yeah. Wally, the ThunderCats, & the Power Rangers cheered, the Charmed Ones were shocked for a little bit…then Hal, Dinah, J'onn, Diana, Bruce, Andrea, Clark…they nearly freaked. And finally meeting Katar & Shayera. Still, I couldn't believe it about Arthur…of all of us…for him to go down the dark side…and that Jason had to kill him like that. When I came back, he felt like he had to explain why. I don't blame Jason, I mean Arthur had gone too far, there was no other way."

Iris then smiled. "Barry, I have some special news. For a long while, we were talking about having children. I just came back from the doctor today. I'm 2 weeks along. We're going to have a baby girl."

Barry then smiled the deepest, warmest smile as he took his wife into his arms, and kissed her deeply. "Well, new mom, how do you feel?"

As Sharon Ridley's 'Stay Awhile With Me' came on, Iris smiled and said "As long as you're with me, like I can conquer the world."

Then, both just held each other.

_Stay awhile with me  
Stay awhile with me  
Stay awhile with me  
Stay awhile with me_

_I offer you a love that bears no strings_  
_no spoken vows to clip your wings_  
_a love that touches you but never clings_

_Cause pleasing you is all I have in mind_  
_here with me I know you'll find_  
_A Love that's strong but not the choking kind_

_So stay awhile with me_  
_just stick around and see what happens_  
_what will be, will be_  
_and we'll live each day as it comes_

_Stay awhile with me_

_I offer you a heart that understands_  
_that a man must be a man_  
_and if you find it fits into your plans_

_then share with me a life that's free of tears_  
_We'll drink the wine of vintage years_  
_sing in the sunshine' til it disappears_

_So stay awhile with me_  
_just stick around and see what happens_  
_what will be will be_  
_and we'll live each day as it comes_

_Stay awhile with me_

_Won't you please stay awhile with me_  
_just stick around and see what happens_  
_what will be will be_  
_and will live each day as it comes_

_Stay awhile with me_  
_Stay awhile with me_  
_Stay awhile with me_  
_Stay awhile with me_  
_Stay awhile with me_  
_Stay awhile with me_  
_Stay awhile with me_

**Next: MINIMUM LOVE (WALLY & LINDA)**_  
_


	6. Minimum Love (Wally & Linda)

_Wally/Linda. Duets2 chapter 6. Minimum Love is by Mac McAnally_

**MINIMUM LOVE (WALLY & LINDA)**

Linda Park-West looked into the kitchen. The twins, Iris and Jai, were in bed, and her husband, Wally was on the phone with his uncle and mentor, Barry Allen. Linda then heard a giant 'YAHOO!' from Wally. "What's going on?" Linda asked in shock.

2 minutes later, Wally told her that they were going to be godparents…Iris Allen, Wally's aunt, was pregnant with her and Barry's 1st child, a girl. Wally was over the moon. "After all this time…I'm really happy for both of them."

Linda couldn't help but giggle. "I was just thinking. When we met, I thought you were the…biggest horn dog I had ever met. But you won me over completely."

Wally himself couldn't help but chuckle. "You remember my love life before I met you?"

Linda looked thoughtful. "It was…interesting."

"That's charitable of you. It was a complete train wreck. I am so glad I got a 2nd chance with you. Like Billy says, 2nd chances are extremely rare."

"And you really made the most…and the best of said chance. Wally, how do you think Jai & Iris arguing to react…not to mention Bart? He's going to be a bit shocked to say the least." Linda mused.

"I almost forgot. These days, Bart's not so…impulsive…as he used to be. Iris & Jai, however…that's another story. We'd better explain it to them in the morning. Still, I can't help but be happy for both Barry and Iris. After so long…" Wally told her.

"Well…let's table that little discussion until morning, it is still Valentine's day, after all." Linda purred.

As 'Minimum Love' came on, Wally asked "M'lady, what do you have planned?"

Linda only pulled him closer and said "C'mhere."

And nothing else needed to be said.

_Well her face was not the face of an angel  
But I saw an angel  
And her eyes were not the eyes of a lady  
But I was looking for a lady  
So I saw a lady  
That said_

Boy get your head out of the stars above  
You get the maximum pleasure from a minimum love  
Save your heart and let your body be enough  
To get the maximum pleasure from a minimum love

Well I knew that this was not as it should be  
But then I thought how it could be  
While I waited for my conscience to guide me  
This voice I swore I heard inside me  
It came from right beside me  
It said

Boy get your head out of the stars above  
You get the maximum pleasure from a minimum love  
Save your heart and let your body be enough  
To get the maximum pleasure from a minimum love

Boy get your head out of the stars above  
You get the maximum pleasure from a minimum love  
Save your heart and let your body be enough  
To get the maximum pleasure from a minimum love

**Next: SAY YOU WILL (DONNA & KYLE)**


	7. Say You Will (Donna & Kyle)

_Donna/Kyle. Duets2 ch. 7. Say You Will is by Foreigner_

**SAY YOU WILL (DONNA & KYLE) **

The past week had been crazy for Donna Troy. After a year of recreating her life, her career, and her family, she found that she still had feelings for Kyle Rayner…the Titans' Green Lantern. "We need to talk." She told herself.

Kyle obviously had the same idea, for not long after she said it, he was in the doorway of her new apartment. "You busy?"

"No, thank god you're here. Kyle…as you obviously heard…we need to…"

"Before you go any further…You don't want to become Alex, I sure as hell don't want to become Terry." Kyle was referring to their late exes, Alexandra DeWitt and Terry Long. "Donna, we can be so good for each other if…"

"If we accept each other for who we truly are, and not what we want the other to be. Kyle, I know that, but we both tend to make it hard for each other. Not to mention, for me, nearly dying, becoming a Titan Of Myth, renouncing it to return to life, having to defeat those power hungry gods, and everything else, I'm afraid that may be too much for you to take." Donna admitted.

"Well, ever since I got this ring, my life hasn't exactly been a trip to normal, either. After you, there was Jen, and that didn't exactly work out either. Getting to know Hal and the other Green Lanterns, along with the Zeo Rangers…well, I found out that maybe I can have a normal life after all." Kyle smiled.

"Can we? I mean, the life we live…what it did to us…I mean…how do you handle it sometimes?" Donna sighed.

"Just keep the faith, in us, our friends, our teammates, that what we're doing our best for the Earth. And as far as us…I so want to give us another try. We can really be good for each other…if we truly believe."

Donna pulled Kyle inside and closed the door, saying "I do want to give us another try, but after everything I've been through recently, I'm scared. I don't want to scare you away again."

Kyle looked at Donna, then said "If we truly believe in us…then we can make miracles happen. I say…" Kyle then kissed her.

Donna smiled…the first true smile in a long time. "Kyle…I do love you."

"You do…because I truly love you. It's real…and nothing can change that." Kyle told her. He then held Donna close to him.

And, as Foreigner's 'Say You Will' came on, for the 1st time in a long while, Donna Troy was truly content…and happy.

_Say you will, say you won't make up your mind tonight  
Say you do, say you don't wanna be mine  
Say you will, say you won't make up your mind this time  
Say you will, say you will be mine tonight_

I can't sleep, I keep dreaming of losing you  
I feel so alone in the night, scared to open my eyes  
I'm in too deep, I'm in over my head this time  
Can't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I try

So won't you say you will, say you won't make up your mind tonight  
Say you will, say you won't be my guiding light  
Say you will, say you won't make up your mind this time  
Say you do, say you do you wanna be mine

I get the feeling, I've never been here before  
'Cause no one I've known's ever moved me the way that you do  
And I know this is the real thing, it's all I've been searching for  
I put it all on the line, now I'm hoping you feel that way too

And if you do, why don't you say you will, say you won't make up your mind tonight  
Say you do, say you don't wanna be mine  
Now will you say you will, you say you won't make up your mind this time  
Say you will, say you will you'll be mine tonight

Will you tell me how much I mean to you?  
Will you say you always will be true?  
I need more than a "come on" sign  
So won't you say you will be mine?

Now won't you say you will, say you won't make up your mind tonight  
Say you will, say you will be my guiding light  
Say you will, say you will make up your mind this time  
Say you do, say you do you wanna be mine  
Come on, come on, say you will make up your mind tonight  
Say you will, say you will be mine tonight

_Be mine tonight  
Say you will  
Be mine tonight yeah  
Say you will  
Be mine tonight  
Say you will, say you will, say you will  
Be mine tonight_

**Next: DIRTY LOOKS (ERIC M. & TAYLOR)**


	8. Dirty Looks (Eric M & Taylor)

_Eric M./Taylor. Duets2 ch8. Dirty Looks is by Juice Newton_

**DIRTY LOOKS (ERIC M. & TAYLOR)**

Eric Meyers looked at the Animarium…waiting for a certain someone. It was just then that Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger, walked over. "Hey stranger, ready to roll?"

Eric looked at her, and then grinned. "I think so. How are your friends handling this day?"

"Cole & Alyssa are going out somewhere…Merrick and the Princess are taking a night to themselves…Danny and Kendall reconnected and are spending this day together…Paige is with Vic…" Taylor started.

"Wait a minute…Vic Stone…Cyborg? I thought that they couldn't stand each other."

"Well, that's what I thought too. The only one without any plans for this day is Max…but I have a feeling he'll find someone. Still, as much as I care about them…they still drive me crazy sometimes." Taylor admitted.

"I used to feel the same way about my friends." Eric admitted.

Taylor knew exactly whom he was talking about…his Time Force teammates. "I take it that things have really improved between all of you."

"Me and Wes, we're like brothers now…it seems hard to believe we hated each other once. He and Jen have gotten even closer now, since she decided to stay here in this timeframe. Lucas, Katie, and Trip are thinking of doing the same thing. Speaking of us…I hear you're returning to the Air Force." Eric asked.

"Hey, if Green Lantern can do both…well, why not? Besides…you're opening up your own dojo in addition to the Silver Guardians?" Taylor asked.

"Why not? I mean, we can't keep this up forever…as much as we want to. Why not train the next group for the future? But let's hold off on that talk for later." Eric finished as Juice Newton's 'Dirty Looks' came on.

"I LOVE this song! Can I play it in the car?" Taylor asked.

"You read my mind." Eric grinned as they left the Animarium.

_If I don__'__t go now I never will  
Lord, I__'__d be dead if looks could kill  
Those slings and arrows thrown my way  
Maybe you just made your passion play  
With those dirty looks  
With those dirty looks  
Get right down to the naked truth with those dirty looks_

_Don__'__t you that its not nice to stare  
Well you better watch out, you better beware  
Do you really mean what you say with those eyes  
Well don__'__t look now but there__'__s trouble inside  
Give me those dirty looks  
I love those dirty looks  
Get right down to the naked truth with those dirty looks_

_Well I don__'__t feel sorry got no regrets  
But that__'__s one look I wont forget  
You made me tremble, you made me shake  
Oh you made me do a double take  
With those dirty looks  
Love those dirty looks  
You get right down to the naked truth with those dirty, dirty looks  
Give me those dirty looks  
I love those dirty looks  
Get right down to the naked truth with those dirty looks_

**Next: GOODBYE STRANGER (ROCKY & CHRISTY)**


	9. Goodbye Stranger (Rocky & Christy)

_Rocky/Christy. Duets2 ch9. Christy's parents, Jaime Sommers & Steve Austin are courtesy of MCA/Universal. Goodbye Stranger is by Supertramp_

**GOODBYE STRANGER (ROCKY & CHRISTY)**

Rocky DeSantos was walking through the neighborhood in Angel Grove, when he saw a moving van delivering furniture to a house. He then saw the 2 occupants, one a blonde woman smiling at her teenaged daughter, saying "I'm kind of nervous, I mean, this is a far cry from Ojai. Christy, do you think you'll like living here?"

Christy Sommers-Austin, a young woman with long brunette hair, smiled at her mom, then said "Mom, relax. You'll do great here, and when dad comes home, he'll love this place too."

Rocky took a look at the woman Christy was talking to. He was in shock, but still walked up to them, asking "Aren't you Jaime Sommers, the tennis pro?"

"That was a long time ago. I'm an English teacher now. Nice that I'm still recognized. And you are?"

"Rocky DeSantos. What brings you to Monster Central?"

Christy was stunned at what Rocky said, but somehow couldn't help but laugh. "Monster Central?"

"Of course, this is the home of four teams of Power Rangers. Well, so much for peace & quiet." Jaime reflected.

Christy smiled at Rocky, which he happily returned. "How do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"Liking the company now. Mom, you mind if I took a walk around the neighborhood?"

"Sure. Be careful, though. Rocky, is it? I hope to see you tomorrow in English class." Jaime smiled as she went into the house.

Christy & Rocky then took a tour of Angel Grove. Rocky pointed out the main hangout of all of the teens, the Angel Grove Youth Center. "They're having a Valentine's Day Party tonight. Wanna come?"

"I'd love it. I'll get ready by 6." Christy smiled at Rocky, looking forwards to the evening.

Not long after she came home, Christy got a phone call. "DAD!" How's Madrid?"

Dad, being Col. Steve Austin, spoke over the phone, "Hey kiddo, how are you? Madrid is a pain, but how are you and Mom adjusting to Angel Grove?"

"Dad, it's gonna be so cool, this is the home of the Power Rangers! We may even run into them sometime! There's also this great guy, his name is Rocky, he invited me to the Youth center for a Valentine's Day Party tonight, can I go?" Christy was way excited.

"If it's ok with your Mom, I'm all for it. Speaking of which, is she there?"

"Sure. Talk to you soon." Christy then called for Jaime. "Hello, stranger." Jaime spoke.

"How's things in Angel Grove? I'm hoping you haven't run into any monsters yet, after hearing about Angel Grove being the Monster Capital Of The World." Steve spoke.

"So far, pretty quiet and boring. Hopefully, Christy wont follow in our footsteps and work for Oscar and the O.S.I. I'd rather she just be a normal teenager." Jaime sighed.

That evening, Rocky walked into the Youth Center with Christy, and introduced her to Kat Hilliard & David Truehart, Tanya Sloan & Adam Park, Jason Lee Scott & Jamie Zedden, Laurie Partridge & Andros, Chris Partridge & Sylvie Kwan, and Ashley Hammond & Carlos Vallerte. Rocky smiled and looked at Christy. Never before had he fallen for any girl like this, Christy Sommers-Austin was definitely someone special.

Christy looked at Rocky and had a warm glow inside. She then walked over and kissed him just as Supertramp's 'Goodbye Stranger' came on. Both then danced to the song as Adam & Tanya then commented 'He's finally found that someone.'

_It was an early morning yesterday, I was up before the dawn  
And I really have enjoyed my stay but I must be moving on  
Like a king without a castle, like a queen without a throne  
I'm an early morning lover and I must be moving on _

_Now I believe in what you say is the undisputed truth  
But I have to have things my own way to keep me in my youth  
Like a ship without an anchor, like a slave without a chain  
Just the thought of those sweet ladies sends a shiver through my veins  
And I will go on shining, shining like brand new  
I'll never look behind me, my troubles will be few_

_Goodbye strange it's been nice, hope you find your paradise  
Tried to see your point of view, hope your dreams will all come true  
Goodbye Mary, goodbye Jane, will we ever meet again  
Feel no sorrow, feel no shame, come tomorrow, feel no pain  
Sweet devotion (Goodbye Mary), it's not for me (Goodbye Jane)  
Just give me motion (Will we ever) and set me free (Meet again)  
And land and the ocean (Feel no sorrow), far away (Feel no shame)  
The life I've chosen (Come tomorrow), every day (Feel no pain)  
So goodbye Mary (Goodbye Mary), goodbye Jane (Goodbye Jane)  
Will we ever (Will we ever) meet again (Meet again)_

Now some they do and some they don't and some you just can't tell  
And some they will and some they won't, with some it's just as well  
You can laugh at my behavior that'll never bother me  
Say the devil is my savior but I don't pay no heed  
And I will go on shining, shining like brand new  
I'll never look behind me, my troubles will be few

_Goodbye stranger it's been nice, hope you find your paradise  
Tried to see your point of view, hope your dreams will all come true  
Goodbye Mary, goodbye Jane, will we ever meet again  
Feel no sorrow, feel no shame, come tomorrow, feel no pain  
Sweet devotion (Goodbye Mary), it's not for me (Goodbye Jane)  
Just give me motion (Will we ever) and set me free (Meet again)  
And land and the ocean (Feel no sorrow), far away (Feel no shame)  
The life I've chosen (Come tomorrow), every day (Feel no pain)  
And now I'm leaving (Goodbye Mary), got to go (Goodbye Jane)  
Hit the road (Will we ever), I say it once again (Meet again)  
Yes I'm leaving (Feel no sorrow), got to go (Feel no shame)  
Got to go (Come tomorrow), I'm sorry I must tell you (Feel no pain)  
Goodbye Mary (Goodbye Mary), goodbye Jane (Goodbye Jane)  
Will we ever motion (Will we ever) meet again (Meet again)_

**Next: LOVE'S BEEN A LITTLE BIT HARD ON ME (DINAH & JASON G.)**


	10. Loves Been Hard On Me (Dinah & Jason G)

_Dinah/Jason Gideon (Criminal Minds).Duets2 ch 10. Love's Been A Little Bit Hard on Me is by Juice Newton._

**LOVE'S BEEN A LITTLE BIT HARD ON ME (DINAH & JASON G.)**

Jason Gideon walked into his office at the Behavorial Analysis Unit in Quantico, VA, and was confronted by both Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer JJ Jarreau, who were both smiling. –Uh-Oh.- he thought to himself.

JJ smiled and said "This Valentine's day matchmaking isn't over yet. We've found someone for you."

Gideon frowned. "If it's Strauss, you had both better run, I never hit a woman before, but if it's her, I swear…"

Prentiss giggled at that, then said "Hey, give us some credit, we wouldn't do that." They both stepped aside, to reveal Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance, standing there. "I hear you need a favor from me."

Gideon looked at the 2 agents. "Does she know why you called her here?"

Both began to stammer, when Dinah smiled and said "I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. I just broke up with Green Arrow, and apparently you're single right now. I suspect they and a certain former protégé of GA's had something to do with this."

Gideon then grinned at the heroine, and spoke "Since they both had a…correct…feeling about this, I won't get revenge…THIS time. Would you like to go out while you're here?"

"I'd love it. Let's do this someplace private, however."

"I'm all for that." As Gideon and Dinah left, both Prentiss and JJ asked "Can we come along…as chaperones?"

"NO WAY!"

At a French restaurant 26 minutes later, Dinah & Gideon were laughing and talking. "J'onn said that you were unique…and I see why. Classic Motown, Beatles, Sondheim, Wagner…you definitely have eclectic tastes in music…of course, I have the same choices…somewhat."

Gideon grinned and said "Given our jobs, I'm amazed we have time for music…or anything else. Dinah…if I can ask a personal question…why did you and Green Arrow break up?"

Dinah sighed and told him "I got tired of his fighting with everyone, his friends, his partner, me, everyone. He wants everyone else to change, but when you ask him to take care of his faults, it's like you spit on the Mona Lisa…and then was all the cheating…with just about any female who would say yes. This last time was the last straw, and you would think I would be upset after the last 9-10 years, instead, I feel like I just got rid of an albatross. I feel free…liberated."

Gideon then looked at Dinah and mused "What was life like with him?"

"Alternately wonderful and disgusting. Eventually, the disgusting parts began to outweigh the good, and I couldn't take it anymore. What about you?" Dinah asks.

"Not much to tell. I had suffered a nervous breakdown due to the death of six of my colleagues in a warehouse bombing. When I returned from a six-month-long medical leave, I was given the Senior Agent position of the B.A.U. as Hotch was confirmed as Unit Chief. At the time, Iwas called back to work to help profile a killer, called "The Seattle Strangler" by the media. He abducted women and held them prisoner before strangling them and dumping their bodies. After I put together a profile, we believed the unsub was a Richard Slessman, a convicted serial rapist. When we picked him up, the pieces didn't all fit together, and we discovered that Slessman was the "brains" of a duo. Eventually, we discovered that Timothy Vogel, a prison guard that protected Slessman while he was in jail, was the actual perpetrator of the crimes. I was able to save Heather Woodland's life by angering Vogel to the point that he forgot about the victim and tried to kill me, only to be shot by Elle." Gideon finished.

"Elle? Oh, yeah, the Purple Power Angel. How does that feel, knowing you once worked with a Power Angel?" Black Canary asked him.

"Truthfully? Kind of strange. It is very weird, I'm starting to wonder which one of us will get superpowers next. Anyway, enough about me, what do you want to do next?"

"I hear that there's a Rolling Stones tribute band playing around here. How about it?"

At that point, Juice Newton's 'Love's Been A Little Bit Hard On Me' came on the restaurant's speaker system. Both mused "Says a lot about my love life." As they both share a laugh about this, Dinah says "I hear you're a really talented cook. Any chance I might find out sometime?"

"Only if you teach me some of your martial arts moves. I'm getting a little bit rusty in that department. Y'know what? I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and Green Arrow was out of his mind to treat you the way he did." Gideon told her.

"You're right, this is a great beginning." Dinah says as they leave the restaurant. Dinah then thinks to herself 'Maybe something a bit more.

_Well, I've got nothing to be ashamed of  
Love's been a little bit hard on me  
If I shy away it's only because  
Love's been a little bit hard on me_

_(Love's been a little)  
Oh, love's been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)  
(Love's been a little)  
You know just been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)_

_Now, I can remember when it's been so much  
Love's been a little bit hard on me  
Now I shy away at the slightest touch  
Love's been a little bit hard on me_

_(Love's been a little)  
Oh, you know it's been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)  
(Love's been a little)  
Just a little, little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)_

_Come out, come out  
To the hopeless romance inside  
Shout it's all right, it's all right  
To stay so dark, so close to the light_

_Come out, come out  
To the hopeless romance inside  
Shout it's all right, it's all right  
To stay so dark, so close to the light_

_I'll be back when I calm my fears  
Love's been a little bit hard on me  
And I'll see you around in a thousand years  
Love's been a little bit hard on me_

_(Love's been a little)  
You know it's just been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)  
Oh, love you know it's just been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)_

**Next: I****'****LL MEET YOU HALFWAY (CONNOR & VANESSA)**


	11. I'll Meet You Halfway (Conner & Vanessa)

_Conner/Vanessa. Duets2 ch11. I'll Meet You Halfway is by the Partridge Family_

**I'LL MEET YOU HALFWAY (CONNER & VANESSA)**

Vanessa Kapatelis was in a state of confusion. Never had she been so worried over what to wear, or what to say. Conner Kent, a/k/a Superboy, had asked her out on a date this evening. As Wonder Girl, Vanessa, or Nessie, as everyone called her, was one of the most confident people on the planet…but as herself…she was a wreck. Calling Donna troy, a/k/a Troia, she gasped "Am I crazy, am I doing the right thing here, what if he doesn't like me?"

Going through her own insane feelings with Kyle Rayner, Donna sighed and told her "You'll never know if you don't take a chance. I'm about to do that now. Take care."

Meanwhile, on his way to see Nessie, Conner was freaking out. "This is Wonder Woman's protégé, what would she want to date me for? I'm just gonna go home." But it was too late for that, he was already there at Nessie's house, and her mother, Julia, opened the door, and said "Come in, Vanessa will be downstairs in a minute." Julia then called "Vanessa, you have a visitor."

Conner looked up…and saw Vanessa in a blue dress…just as nervous as he was. "Why is she scared? I'm the nervous wreck here." He said it out loud.

Nessie giggled then said "You're nervous? I'm freaking out here. I've wanted to go out with you lots of times, but why are you…"

"You're Wonder Woman's partner, for god's sakes! You have gods for relatives! I'm a clone of Superman, that's al, how can I compete with you?" Conner spoke.

Nessie grinned and said "Hey, I'm a normal person here. I just happened to be blessed with these by the Olympian Gods through Diana. You, on the other hand…I mean, yeah, you're a clone, but still…SUPERMAN. And you're worried you won't measure up to me?"

Conner realized that they both were nervous. "Can we start over with a good pizza?"

Nessie grinned and spoke up "You bet."

Just then, Julia put the Partridge Family's 'I'll Meet You Halfway' on. Conner & Nessie smiled at each other. As they walked out the door together, they both agreed, that song said volumes about their relationship.

_Will there come a day you and I can say we can finally see each other?  
Will there come a time we can find the time to reach out for one another?  
We've been travelin' in circles such a long, long time tryin' to say hello, hello!  
And we can just let it ride, but you're someone that I'd like to get to know._

I'll meet you halfway, that's better than no way  
There must be some way to get it together  
And if there's some way, I know some day  
We just might work it out forever.  


_Will there come a day you and I can say we can finally see each other?  
Will there come a time we can find the time to reach out for one another?  
We've been travelin' in circles such a long, long time tryin' to say hello, hello!  
And we can just let it ride, but you're someone that I'd like to get to know._

I'll meet you halfway, that's better than no way  
There must be some way to get it together  
And if there's some way, I know some day  
We just might work it out forever.  


_Will there come a day (will there come a day)  
You and I can say (you and I can say)  
We can finally see each other?  
Will there come a time (will there come a time)  
We can find the time (we can find the time)  
To reach out for one another?_

I'll meet you halfway, that's better than no way  
I'll meet you halfway, that's better than no way

**Next: JACK & DIANE (COLE & ALYSSA)**


	12. Jack & Diane (Cole & Alyssa)

_Cole/Alyssa. Duets2 12. Jack & Diane is by John Cougar._

**JACK & DIANE (COLE & ALYSSA) **

Alyssa Enrille was smiling during a walk through the Animarium with Cole Evans. The 2 had gotten close since he had 1st joined the Wild Force Rangers. And on this day, with Taylor Earhardt and Time Force Ranger Eric Meyers out on a date, Danny Delgado getting back together with his girlfriend Kendall Jefferies, and Princess Shayla and Merrick Balitou rekindling things, it left the 2 practically all to themselves.

Cole recognized this and asked "Alyssa…how did you get interested in teaching? I think it's amazing that you want to be an inspiration to young children, but how did you start thinking that would be your career?"

"I used to babysit my neighbor's kids, and I tried to teach them other languages and customs. They liked it, and we had fun while doing it. Pretty soon, they told their friends, and soon I had my 1st class in Spanish. My Mom saw this, and decided that I should consider giving teaching a chance, since I seemed to enjoy it, so that's how I got started. Cole…if I may ask…how do you feel about being a Ranger?" Alyssa then asked.

Cole smiled and told her "Thank my parents. They started by being veternarians for the lions at the Turtle Cove zoo. Then, my Mom wanted to discover if the legends of the Animarium were true, and so did my dad. Unfortunately, they ran afoul of Dr. Viktor Adler, and soon were killed by him, but not before they got me away from him. I wish you could have met them. From what I'm starting to remember of them, they were both the most amazing people you could ever meet. I wonder…how my life would have been if they were able to escape from Adler."

Alyssa began to wonder…would they have been able to fight off Master Org without Cole. Her answer was no. She then smiled and said "Let's leave that for another day. I think you and I should explore the meaning of this day…starting with what music you like to listen to."

"Anything as long as it's not connected to Justin Bieber, Britney Spears, or Lady Caca." Cole told her.

"Lady _Gaga_." Alyssa corrected.

Cole gave something that was new for him: a wicked smile, when he said "I know."

Alyssa gasped in surprise, then burst out laughing. "We were wondering about your sense of humor. It's kind of wicked…I love it…and I love you." She then gazed into Cole's eyes when she said it.

Cole gave the same look, then kissed Alyssa gently. "I love you too. How do you feel about John Cougar Mellencamp?"

"Jack & Diane, R.O.C.K. In The U.S.A., Ain't Even Done With The Night, Authority Song, I Need A Lover…I love his music! Cole Evans, this looks like the beginning of an even more beautiful friendship!"

Cole & Alyssa smiled, then looked up into the night sky over the Animarium.

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane  
Two American kids growin' up in the heartland  
Jackie gonna be a football star  
Diane's debutante backseat of Jackie's car_

Suckin' on chili dogs outside the Tastee Freeze  
Diane's sittin' on Jackie's lap, He's got his hand between her knees  
Jackie say ,"Hey, Diane, let's run off behind a shady trees  
Dribble off those Bobby Brooks, let me do what I please"

Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, say-a  
Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone  
They walk on

Jackie sits back, reflects his thoughts for the moment  
Scratches his head and does his best James Dean  
"Well you know, Diane, we oughta run off to the city"  
Diane says, "Baby, you ain't missin' nuthin'"  
Jackie, says

Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone  
Oh yeah, I say, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Gonna let it rock, let it roll  
Let the Bible Belt come and save my soul  
Hold on to sixteen as long as you can  
Changes come around real soon  
Make us women and men

Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone  
Oh yeah, I say, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Little ditty about Jack and Diane  
Two American kids done the best they can

**Next: COLD AS ICE (WES & JEN)**


	13. Cold As Ice (Wes & Jen)

_Wes/Jen. Duets2 13. Cold as Ice is by Foreigner._

**COLD AS ICE (WES & JEN)**

Jennifer (Jen) Cassidy was lost in thought as she got ready for her date with fellow Time Force Ranger Wes Collins. Wes is a virtual double for her former mentor and boyfriend Alex. Jen looked back and noticed how much Alex had changed…not for the better.

Alex was so…cold at times, like he didn't care about anything or anyone, and when she returned to 2002 for good, it seemed like he looked like she had slapped him in the face. "Alex, what is your problem?" Jen remembered shouting to him before she left.

"You are not supposed to be in 2002. I had this great life planned for us, you just can't…" Alex started.

"I just can't? Who in the hell do you think you are?! You nearly let Wes and Eric get killed fighting our battle by themselves, and tried to make us forget the whole thing! In any case, what the hell was I to you, Alex, your girlfriend…or a student?"

The look on Alex's face told her everything she needed to know. "Thanks for sharing. Have a nice life…on your own." And with that, Jen returned to 2002, along with Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis…for good.

Returning to the present, Jen's thoughts were broken when Wes walked in. "Hey, you, ready to go?"

Jen walked up to Wes, and hugged him, then gave him a memory stunning kiss. "Wow, what was that for?"

Jen smiled and told him "For being a fun loving, caring person…nothing like Alex. I love you, Wes."

Wes grinned. "I love you too. Heard Foreigner's 'Cold As Ice', didn't you?"

I don't know how, but I think Lou Gramm & Mick Jones somehow had Alex and me in mind when they wrote this. Let's get out of here."

"I know just the place." And with that, Wes turned off the cd player, and they went into the city together.

_You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love_

You never take advice  
Someday you'll pay the price, I know

I've seen it before, it happens all the time  
(Oooh-oooh) You're closing the door, you leave the world behind  
You're digging for gold, yet throwing away  
(Aaah-aaah) A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay

You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love

You want paradise  
But someday you'll pay the price, I know

I've seen it before, (oooh-oooh) it happens all the time  
(Oooh-oooh) You're closing the door, you leave the world behind  
You're digging for gold, (aaah-aaah) yet throwing away  
(Aaah-aaah) A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay

Cold as ice, you know that you are

_Cold, cold, as, as, ice, as cold as ice to me  
Cold, cold, as, as, ice_

Ooh ooh ooh, cold as, cold as  
I, i, ice, (you're as cold as ice) yes  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, yes I know  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, you're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, oh yes I know  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, you're as cold as ice, cold as ice, I know  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, oh yes I know  
(Cold as ice) You're as cold as ice, you're as cold as ice, you're as cold as ice, I know

**Next: HOT BLOODED (KAT & DAVID) **


	14. Hot Blooded (Kat & David)

_Kat/David. Duets2 14. Hot Blooded is by Foreigner._

**HOT BLOODED (KAT & DAVID)**

David Truehart looked at the beautiful young blonde Australian next to him and said "Kat, I love you dearly, but you're wrong. Kelly Hansen is a hell of a lot better than…"

Kat Hilliard, the lady in question, quickly corrected "David, you are so wrong here. Lou Gramm was the best lead singer. Haven't you heard 'Cold As Ice', 'Hot Blooded', 'Waiting For A Girl Like You', 'Double Vision', "Break It Up', 'Juke Box Hero', and especially 'Say You Will'. He nailed those…PERFECTLY." Kat finished with a warm smile. She almost convinced him.

"Lady, you just about won me over. Still, you need to listen to 'When It Comes To Love'. You'll see I'm right here. BTW, he said, changing the subject, how are things with your cousins at your house?" David wanted to know.

"YUCK! All they want to listen to is…Justin Bieber. I can't stand him, how in the world did this little, annoying piece of no talent…garbage came to be a singer." Kat griped.

"It could be worse, there could be 5 of him, in the form of a boy band." David tried to reason.

"Oh. My. God. You're right, it could be worse. I don't even want to think about that. Let's get on to more pleasant topics…like acid rain?" Kat joked.

David chuckled…then changed the cd, putting on Foreigner's 2nd album 'Double Vision', one particular song in general. "How about this…"

When the song, 'Hot Blooded', came on, Kat purred "Mmmm. You do have excellent taste. I love this."

David smiled and looked at Kat, saying "You have even better taste, my dear. How did I get so lucky to get someone as amazing as you?"

"Beats me, I almost went for Jason. Jamie's one lucky lady. Me, I'm even luckier. I love you, David Truehart, now come here…" she finished, pulling him close as the song continued…

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_You don't have to read my mind_  
_To know what I have in mind_  
_Honey you oughta know_  
_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line_  
_I wanna know what you're doin' after the show_

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_  
_Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

_That's why I'm hot blooded, check it and see_  
_Feel the fever burning inside of me_  
_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_  
_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me_

_Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?_  
_Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?_

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see_  
_Feel the fever burning inside of me_  
_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_  
_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot_

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_  
_I got a fever of a hundred and three_  
_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_  
_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

_(Hot blooded)_  
_I'm a little bit high_  
_(Hot blooded)_  
_You're a little bit shy_

_(Hot blooded)_  
_You're making me sing_  
_(Hot blooded)_  
_For your sweet, sweet thing_

**Next: I WOKE UP ILOVE THIS MORNING (KARONE & ZHANE)**


	15. In Love This Morning (Karone & Zhane)

_Karone/Zhane. Duets2 ch.15. I Woke Up In Love This Morning is by the Partridge Family  
_  
**I WOKE UP IN LOVE THIS MORNING (KARONE & ZHANE)**

Karone couldn't help but smile when she thought about this: her brother Andros with Laurie Partridge. She herself was heading to the Youth Center's Valentine's Day Party with Andros' best friend, Zhane. She then thought about all that had brought them together:

1st : When she was a child, barely 4 years old, Darkonda kidnapped her and turned her evil, christening her as Astronema, turning her against her family and friends. Thankfully, 15 years later, after countless confrontations, Andros was able to break the spell, and Zhane was able to make it stick, freeing her for a time.

2nd : Darkonda retried to keep her as Astronema when she snuck back onto the Dark Fortress to get information for the Rangers. After a battle with the Rangers and all of Earth's heroes, Astronema was destroyed for good. And with that, she and Zhane finally became a couple. Of course, Karone was already falling for Zhane.

For his part, Zhane looked at Karone and asked: "How do you like this night so far?"

"Amazing. Zhane, I am so happy to be free from Darkonda and Dark Spectre. I wish that we could free Ecliptor from their control.' Karone mused.

"Sorry, Karone, but he's probably too far gone into the evil side at this point, and there's most likely no turning back for him. At least he did some good in contacting Andros and helping you escape. Maybe there's still a chance for him…but I really doubt it." Zhane stated.

"I know…but like you, Andros, and the rest of the Rangers did with me…I can't give up on him just yet. There may still be a chance." Changing the subject, Karone asked "How do you feel about Andros dating Laurie Partridge?"

"Hmmm. Actually, I'm ok with it, I still worry about his reaction to our being together, he is rather overprotective when it comes to you."

"Hey, he said it best a month ago: 'If you can't trust your best friend, who can you trust?' Besides, I think he's relieved I'm not dating Danny Partridge…or Justin Bieber." Karone joked.

"Oh my god, I think I'd rather you'd date Danny! Justin Bieber…UGH!" Zhane frowned.

"Don't worry, it's not going to happen. Besides, you're way better looking than he is." Karone finished.

Smiling, Zhane then turned on the cd player. 'I Woke Up In Love This Morning' came on. "Speak of the devil…" Zhane joked.

Before he could say anything else, Karone put her finger to his lips and kissed him right there.

Zhane smiled, kissed her again, then they walked on to the Youth Center.

_Last night, I turned out the lights, lay down and thought about you  
I thought about the way that it could be  
Two O'clock, wonderin' what I'm doin' here alone without you  
So I close my eyes and dream you're here to me_

_And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind  
Yes, I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind_

_Hello girl, yes it's five O'clock I know but you just listen  
There's something that I've got to let you know  
This is you, this pillow that I'm huggin' and I'm kissin'  
And one more thing before I let you go  
And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind  
And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind  
Do dreams come true, well if they do, I'll have you  
Not just for a night, but for my whole life through  
I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind  
And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
Went to sleep with you on my mind_

**Next: AIN'T EVEN DONE WITH THE NIGHT (ASHLEY & CARLOS)**


	16. Ain't Even Done(Carlos & Ashley)

_Ashley/Carlos. Duets2 ch.16. Ain't Even Done With The Night is by John Cougar Mellencamp_

**AIN'T EVEN DONE WITH THE NIGHT (ASHLEY & CARLOS)**

Ashley Hammond smiled as Carlos Vallerte walked over to her at the Youth Center Valentine's day party with 2 glasses of punch. "Carlos, I never said this…but I had one amazing crush on you when we first came to Angel Grove. You were trying to become the star soccer player…and I wanted to become head cheerleader." Ashley reflected.

"I remember that all too well. I really was full of myself back then…but I was still trying to get you to notice me. I also hear that you had a little problem to deal with at that point." Carlos asked.

"Yeah, me and Wynn, we had our hands full with Ann Reynolds, a girl who wanted to be the head cheerleader…and wanted Mark, the no.1 supporter at the time. Trouble is…she didn't make any effort at working for it." Ashley sighed.

"I remember. She heisted the answers to the science exam…and tried to frame both you and Wynn. She definitely made an enemy of me at that point." Carlos frowned.

"Yeah…I was pretty po'ed at that point at her myself. Wynn, however, told me and Ms. Thomas that she felt sorry for her."

Carlos was shocked at this. "Why?"

"Wynn explained 'Ann wants everything…but isn't willing to work for anything…and pretty soon, she's going to have nothing.' Her whole house of cards came tumbling down on her, and I heard it would have been the end for her if Isis hadn't saved her…and somehow talked some sense into her. Anyway, it was enough to get Ann to clean up her act." Ashley spoke up.

At that point, John Cougar Mellencamp's 'Ain't Even Done With The Night' came on. "Shall we?" Carlos asked.

"Lead on." Ashley smiled as they walked onto the dance floor.

_Well, our hearts beat like thunder, I don't know why they don't explode  
You got your hands in my back pockets and Sam Cooke's singin' on the radio  
You say that I'm the boy who can make it all come true  
Well, I'm tellin' you that I don't know if I know what to do_

You say that's all right, hold tight  
That I don't even know if I'm doin' this right  
Well all right, hold tight  
We can stay out all day, we can run around all night  
Well, all night, all night  
Well, it's time to go home and I ain't even done with the night

Well, I don't know no good come-ons, and I don't know no cool lines  
I feel the heat of your frustration I know it's burnin' you up deep down inside  
You say that I'm the boy who can make it all come true  
Well, I'm tellin' you that I don't know if I know what to do

You say that's all right, hold tight  
Well, I don't even know if I'm doin' this right  
Well, all right, hold tight  
We can stay out all day, we can run around all night  
Well, all night, all night  
Well, it's time to go home and I ain't even done with the night

Ain't even done with the night, hold tight  
Well, I don't even know if I'm doin' this right  
Well, all right, hold tight  
We can stay out all day or we can run around all night  
Well, all night, all night  
Well, it's time to go home and I ain't even done with the night

No, I ain't even done with the night  
No, no, ain't even done with the night  
No, I ain't even done with the night  
No, no, ain't even, ain't even done with the night  
No, no, ain't even done with the night  
No, I ain't even done with the night

**Next: TOGETHER WE'RE BETTER (TJ & AISHA)**


	17. Together We're Better (TJ & Aisha)

_TJ/Aisha. Duets 2 ch.17. Together We're Better is by the Partridge Family_

**TOGETHER WE'RE BETTER (TJ & AISHA)**

Aisha Campbell was surprised at how her life had become since becoming a Lightstar Ranger. Helping free Andros, Zhane, & Karone's home planet of KO-35, she thought that she would just have a normal life. However, her friends Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Kat Hilliard, and Tanya Sloan had become the Zeo Rangers at the same time she became a Ranger, so their lives were upside down as well.

The new friendships she had gained, Andros, Zhane, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and, still a surprise to her, Karone, had been adventurous, crazy, wild, and fun. However, with TJ Johnson, she started out constantly…well, not exactly fighting, but…more like butting heads. It had only been recently that the dynamics between them had…changed.

TJ had been feeling the same way. Aisha had been on his mind a lot recently…and they had been working a lot with each other, the first time, the very thought had horrified them. Aisha had been thinking about it, and told him "Man, I never would have imagined…you and me…"

"I know. 5 years ago, if anyone had told me that I'd be seriously dating you. I would have said that they were completely nuts. Man, how did we get together outside of Ranger duties, anyway?" TJ asked.

"Beats me. I have a feeling that Ashley and Cassie had a hand in this, although I'm surprised that anyone was able to get Cassie away from her guitar long enough for her to go along with this. So, I'm glad I was able to help Ashley, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone get her and Dr. Reid together. You helped too, but like Andros, you initially said it was none of our business." Aisha reflected.

"I know, I still feel the same way, but I began thinking…Cassie does need to get out more. And as for me…I guess it's true…opposites attract. You are the most amazing…yet craziest person I know, Aisha Campbell."

"Well, you were like Cassie in one aspect…baseball. I will never understand the fascination of that game."

"You just have to look at it in a new and different view. Anyway…we just got closer since that first time we worked together, and I've seen some amazing things about you." TJ mused.

"Same here. I'm not gonna say I love you…at least not yet. You still have a lot to prove to me…I'm just saying…there's definitely more to you than I thought." Aisha spoke up.

"Hey, I'll take what I can get. Wanna catch a movie?" TJ asked as the Partridge Family's 'Together We're Better' came on.

"Sure." Aisha then kissed him, which he returned. Smiling, he joked, as they headed out into the night "Not bad, Campbell. Now, if you could just get rid of the dog breath…"

Although she smiled, Aisha then screamed **"WHAT?!"**

_Last night you know I couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep tossing and turning about  
Thinking about the way it's been, hey, it's been so hard to figure out_

We go on sneaking around smoky places all over town  
You go home and it's all over, baby, you know it's getting me down

'Cause we're one step short of our heaven  
And we won't stop short till we get there together  
Together, baby, we're better  
On our own we're fine but united we're dynamite

One step short of our heaven  
And we won't stop short till we get there together  
Together, baby, we're better  
We're better together, together we're better

You and me sneaking round, meeting in shadows hiding away  
Till we're free to stay together, all of the time, baby, all the way

'Cause we're one step short of our heaven  
And we won't stop short till we get there together  
Together, baby, we're better  
On our own we're fine but united we're dynamite

One step short of our heaven  
And we won't stop short till we get there together  
Together, baby, we're better  
We're better together, together we're better

One step short of our heaven  
And we won't stop short till we get there together  
Together, baby, we're better  
On our own we're fine but united we're dynamite

**Next: THIS TIME (ETHAN & CASSIDY)**


	18. This Time (Ethan & Cassidy)

_Ethan/Cassidy. Duets 2 ch.18. This Time is by Bryan Adams_

**THIS TIME (ETHAN & CASSIDY)**

"There are times I still can't believe this: You and me…together." Ethan James told the girl across from him. Cassidy Cornell pretty much seemed to agree. "Yeah, I mean, I was pretty mean to you. But somehow, it always seemed to backfire on me. Sometimes, I'm still surprised any of you give me the time of day."

"Donna said it best: 'Don't judge by 1st appearances, those are always so damn misleading. We now know you are more than just a Katie Couric wannabe. BTW: Did I hear right, that you wanted to be Queen Guinivere in a recent school play?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I said that I was going to take her in a different direction, instead, my bitchiness got in the way. Anyway, I hear Conner's with an environmentalist?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, he's growing past appearances too. He still has his moments, however. How's Devin handling things these days?"

"He got together with this stunt double when that movie crew showed up…along with that spoiled Angelina Jolie wannabe. Let's just say that seeing her made me see some awful things in me, and it made me grow up quickly. I also heard: Eric proposed to Donna?"

"I thought they were rushing things, but Conner, Kira, and Trent say that they're doing what's right for them. I'm really happy for them." Ethan finished just as Bryan Adams' 'This Time' came on the radio.

"I love the 80s. Music was so cool, no Justin Bieber, no Lady Gaga, just great, cool music." Cassidy finished.

"I have to admit, that shocks me. Happily, but it still shocks me. Wanna hear more?" Ethan asked.

Cassidy grinned as the song started…

_I think about her all the time, she's my fantasy  
I had her image burnin' in my mind, callin' out to me  
Well my imagination's runnin' wild, yeah, Things are getting clearer_

This time, everything is alright  
No way, she's gonna get away  
This time, everything is easy,  
Any day, I'm gonna make her mine

I've thought of every word I'd say, give or take a few  
But she turns and slowly walks away, What do I have to do?  
Hey turn off your radio, ohh, there's something I want you to know

This time, everything is alright  
No way, she's gonna get away _  
__This time, everything is easy,  
Any day, I'm gonna make her mine_

It's hard to take, cause she's miles away and I've waited a long time  
and the feeling's right, darlin' one of these nights, yeah, I'm gonna let you know

This time, everything is alright  
No way, she's gonna get away  
This time, everything is easy,  
Any day, I'm gonna make her mine

This time, everything is alright  
No way, she's gonna get away  
This time, everything is easy,  
Any day, I'm gonna make her mine  
yeah I'm gonna make her mine

yeah this time 

**Next: TEACH ME TONIGHT (DANNY & KENDALL)**_**  
**_


	19. Teach Me Tonight (Danny & Kendall)

_Danny/Kendall. Duets2 ch.19. Teach Me Tonight is by Al Jarreau._

**TEACH ME TONIGHT (DANNY & KENDALL)**

Danny Delgado was walking towards Kendall Carter's apartment. He decided that, even though he was a Wild Force ranger, there was still a chance that they could be together. Danny was so into this thought…he didn't realize that Kendall was right in front of him until she said "Danny?"

"Kendall, hi. I want to talk to you, I mean, we need to talk about this. Just because I'm fighting evil doesn't mean that…" he started.

"I know. I was hoping that you'd make this decision. I want to get together, too. You are the sweetest, most gentle, caring man I've ever met. There is no one else. And as for your job…if Superman can have someone…why can't you, or any of the Rangers?" Kendall smiled as she asked this.

Danny grinned. "Kendall…are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not a thing. How about dinner tonight? I'm still a great cook, if I do say so myself."

"You're on." Danny kissed her just as Al Jarreau's 'Teach Me Tonight' came on the cd system.

Both looked at each other and giggled.

_Did you say, I've got a lot to learn__  
__Well don't think I'm trying not to learn__  
__Since this is the perfect spot to learn__  
__Teach me tonight___

_Starting with the ABC of it__  
__Getting right down to the XYZ of it__  
__Help me solve the mystery of it__  
__Teach me tonight___

_The sky's a blackboard high above you__  
__If a shooting star goes by__  
__I'll use that star to write "I love you"__  
__A thousand times across the sky___

_One thing isn't very clear, my love__  
__Should the teacher stand so near, my love__  
__Graduation's almost here, my love__  
__Teach me tonight___

_I'll use that star to write "I love you"__  
__A thousand times across the sky__  
__One thing isn't very clear, my love__  
__Should the teacher stand so near, my love__  
__Graduation's almost here, my love__  
__So would you teach me tonight__  
__I've lost all fear , my love__  
__Teach me tonight_

**Next: WAITING FOR A STAR TO FALL (LUCAS & NADIRA)**


	20. Waiting For a Star (Lucas & Nadira)

_Lucas/Nadira. Duets2 ch.20. Waiting For a Star To Fall is by Boy Meets Girl. I Saw The Light is by Todd Rundgren._

**WAITING FOR A STAR TO FALL (LUCAS & NADIRA)**

Lucas Kendall smiled as the pink-haired beauty walked into his view. "Nadira, you are breathtaking." He spoke.

Nadira, the woman in question, smiled back. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to ask me out or anything. I know that at the time, Daddy & I weren't exactly some of your favorite people. I'm just glad we were able to see just how wrong we were…and that you were able to get us both somewhat suspended sentences."

"Actually, when you and Ransik came back in time with us to help the Wild force Rangers stop those Mut-Orgs, that spoke volumes about your true characters before the Pardons board. And with Ransik now completely healed, I hear he's getting a second chance. Helping reform hardened criminals is quite a honor they've given him, and I hear he's doing amazing work. How about you, I notice you love working with kids." Lucas asked.

"They're amazing. I look at children & babies, and ask myself, why did we want to destroy anything so innocent? I'm glad we woke up from that nightmare. How about you? It looks like we're both here in the 21st century for now." Nadira grinned, looking at Lucas.

"Well I'm giving racing another shot. I've missed it, and I'm an admitted speed demon. We both get a chance for doing what we love to do. I would love to have a chance to do what I love to do…with you." Lucas looked right at Nadira as he says it.

Love filling her, Nadira says "You have just made me a very happy woman, I love you, too." Around this time, 'Waiting For a Star To Fall' by Boy Meets Girl had just ended, and Todd Rundgren's 'I Saw The Light' came on.

Lucas grinned. "This song says a lot about how I feel. Nadira, I…"

Putting a finger on his lips, Nadira just kissed him right there.

_I hear your name whispered on the wind, It's a sound that makes me cry  
I hear a song blow again and again through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you, like happiness and love revolve around you_

Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star  
So many people love you baby, that must be what you are

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

_Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah_

I've learned to feel what I cannot see, but with you I lose that vision  
I don't know how to dream your dream, so I'm all caught up in superstition  
I want to reach out and pull you to me, who says I should let a wild one go free

Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star  
But I can't love you this much baby, and love you from this far

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

_Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah_

Waiting (however long...)  
I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...)  
It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...)  
Seems like waiting (makes me love you even more...)

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

**_I SAW THE LIGHT_**

**_TODD RUNGREN_**

_It was late last night, I was feeling something wasn't right  
There was not another soul in sight, Only you, only you_

_So we walked along, though I knew there was something wrong  
And the feeling hit me, oh, so strong about you_

_Then you gazed up at me, and the answer was plain to see  
'Cause I saw the light in your eyes (in your eyes)  
In your eyes (in your eyes)_

_ Though we had our fling (we had our fling), I just never would suspect a thing (suspect a thing)  
Till that little bell began to ring in my head In my head, in my head_

_But I tried to run (I tried to run), though I knew it wouldn't help me none (Not help me none)  
'Cause I couldn't ever love no one…or so I said_

_But my feelings for you…were just something I never knew  
Till I saw the light in your eyes (in your eyes)  
In your eyes (in your eyes)_

_ But I love you best…it's not something that I say in jest  
'Cause you're different girl from all the rest in my eyes_

_And I ran out before…but I won't do it anymore  
Can't you see the light in my eyes (in my eyes)  
In my eyes, in my eyes, in my eyes (in my eyes)_

** Next: HOW CAN I REFUSE (KATIE & CURTIS)**


End file.
